minecraftfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Java Edition Version History
This page is a changelog of all Java Edition versions, from Classic to official release and beyond. This page is still a work-in-progress, but feel free to contribute. Pre-classic Classic Indev Infdev Alpha 'Alpha 1.0.0 - Alpha 1.0.17' Alpha 1.0.0 Released June 30, 2010 ;Changes *Set spawn Y chords to 64 if at or below 0 *Changes to rendering ''Alpha 1.0.1 ''Released July 3, 2010 ;Additions *Iron door *Lever *oak pressure plate *Redstone Dust *Redstone Ore *Redstone Torch *Stone button *Stone pressure plate ;Changes *The cobblestone stairs inventory model is now 3D *Changed the oak door inventory texture *The oak stairs inventory model is now 3D *Improved the mob AI *Sheep can now regrow wool *Caves can be much bigger *Coal ore veins now vary in size *Signs can now be placed on the sides of blocks Alpha 1.0.1_01 *Fixed a Linux mouse bug 'Alpha 1.0.2' Changes unknown. Released between July 3 and July 6, 2010. 'Alpha 1.0.2_01' Released July 6, 2010 *Redstone torches now only send redstone signals into blocks above or next to them. *Redstone dust no longer connects through solid blocks diagonally down. *Minor changes to the redstone texture *Redstone no longer breaks when stepped on *Activated redstone now gives off particles 'Alpha 1.0.2_02' Released on July 6, 2010 *Added a "Loading texture" debug string, possibly for skins *Changed some code pertaining to world info *Comparators will now only signal blocks above or right next to them *Redstone will no longer connect through solid blocks diagonally *Minor changes to redstone 'Alpha 1.0.3' Released July 7, 2010 ;Additions *Added hostile mob sounds. *Added ambient cave sounds. ;Changes *Mob pathfinding has been improved on hills. *More convincing mob idling behavior, stand still more often looking at their surroundings. *Mojang logo replaced. 'Alpha 1.0.4' Released July 9, 2010 ;Additions *Added snow *Added ice *Added snowfall *Added water turning to ice when exposed to snowfall. *Added a thin layer of snow forming when a block is exposed to snowfall. ;Changes *"Redstone Ore Dust" is renamed to "Redstone Dust". *"Red Ore" is renamed to "Redstone Ore". *"Red Ore Torch" is renamed to "Redstone Torch". *Removed chest model from minecarts. Bugs Fixes(2): *Fixed a bug in the mob spawning code. *Players should no longer suffocate from riding through a 2 block tall area in a minecart. 'Alpha 1.0.5' Additions: *Added snowballs *Added Snow Blocks Changes: *Signs no longer need an air block above them to be placed. *Game no longer saves on crashes. *Snow no longer goes through glass. Bug Fixes(2): *Fixed building on snow bug. *Fixed ice rendering bug. 'Alpha 1.0.6' Additions: *Added boats *Added Cacti *Players take 3 1/2 hearts when breaking a cactus. *Players take 1/2 heart when standing on top of them. *Re-Added large trees. Changes: *Items are only seen being held in 3rd person. *Animals only spawn on grass. *Snowballs stack up to 16. *Thrown snowballs don't disappear. *Snow blocks only take 4 snowballs now, not 9. *Leaves don't disappear. Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed snow falling through snow blocks. 'Alpha 1.0.7' Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed players sometimes getting stuck. 'Alpha 1.0.8' Additions: *Added cows *Cows drop 0–2 leather. *Added leather Changes: *Leather armor now is crafted with leather, rather than wool. *Renamed cloth/wool armor to leather armor. 'Alpha 1.0.9' Changes: *Changed the cow sound. *Changed the animation of humans and players to leave out the arms flailing. Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed a stuttering bug. 'Alpha 1.0.10' Additions: *Added survival multiplayer support. #The only server is Mojang's server. #Players need a private invite to join. Changes: *Renamed "Milti player" to "Multiplayer" on the title screen. 'Alpha 1.0.11' Additions: *Sugar cane will grow next to water. *Added sugar cane *Added paper *Paper can be crafted from sugar cane. *Added books *Books can be crafted with paper. *Bookshelfs now have a recipe(6 wood planks and 3 books). *Added clay blocks *Added clay *Clay blocks generate underwater. *Clay is dropped from clay blocks. *Added bricks. *Smelting clay to get bricks. *Added the bricks block (reintroduced with new texture). *Craft the bricks block with bricks. *Added Slimes *When a slime dies, it will split into more slimes. *Added the slimeball (no use). *The smallest slimes drop slimeballs Changes: *Milk can now be gotten by right clicking a cow with a bucket to "milk" it. *Changed the cactus texture. *Cacti now only do damage if a mob actually comes into contact with it. *Cacti can now only be placed on sand. *Updated the terrain generator. *Shovels now destroy snow layers instantly. 'Alpha 1.0.12' Additions: *Slimes now have sound effects. Changes: *Huge slimes no longer spawn naturally. *Multiplayer progress: #Fixed memory leak. #Fixed lightning bug. #Made render distance a server-side option. #Added maximum player option. #Chat will now word wrap. Bug Fixes(3): *Big slimes no longer spawn in peaceful. *Fixed slime targeting and attacking. *Fixed font colors. Bugs: *Every splash displayed in this version is "missingno". 'Alpha 1.0.13' Changes: *The slime's texture is changed. *The client now checks if two instances of the game try to save to the same level, and quits if it is doing so. *Multiplayer progress: #The arm no longer gets stuck if is disabled while moving. Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed a crash related to lightning. 'Alpha 1.0.14' Additions: *Added chickens *Added the jukebox *Added eggs *Added music discs *Added placable minecart with furnace and chest. Changes: *Cows have a new texture. *3 new ambiance music pieces. *The tip of an arrow is now made with flint, not iron ingots. *Players can now only jump 2 blocks horizontally, not 3. 'Alpha 1.0.15' Additions: *Added an "arm swinging" animation(visable in 3rd person and multiplayer). Changes: *New fire behavior. *Lava now sets blocks on fire. *Players can now enter other server IPs other than Mojang's server IP. Bug fixes(1): *Fixed the "M" in the title screen. 'Alpha 1.0.16' Additions: *Added server commands *Added online authenticating for servers. Changes: *Support for more records. *Made the server save the terrain more frequently. 'Alpha 1.0.17' Additions: *Added fences *Added spider jockeys *Added slimes , chickens , and pigs to multiplayer. Changes: *Working day/night cycle in multiplayer. *Milk buckets can be emptied by drinking the milk. *Third person view is centered again. *Right clicking on usable blocks makes your arm swing to match the third person animation for right clicking. *Chickens no longer take fall damage and now slowly glide down using their wings. Bug fixes(2): *Fixed problems with doors on servers. *Fixed torches going on the wrong walls on servers. ''Alpha 1.1.0 - 1.1.2 'Alpha 1.1.0' Additions: *Added compasses *Added server side inventory Changes: *Saves player's location upon disconnect. *Expirimental switch to turn on hostile mobs on servers. *Lava buckets can be used to smelt 100 items. *Clay is more common in the world generation. Bug Fixes(2): *Chests , signs , and furnaces now work on multiplayer. *Torches can no longer be placed on leaves , but only with fancy graphics. 'Alpha 1.1.1' Additions: *Added sneaking *Added new paintings *Added ability to change mouse sensitivity. *Added sliders to change volume. *Added the fishing rod. Changes: *Option to toggle the debug menu in the options has been replaced with . ** + reloads all web-loaded resources. *Smother day to night & night to day transitions. Bug Fixes(5): *Fixed bug with furnaces in multiplayer. *Infinite snowball glitch fixed. *Solid snow blocks only drop four snowballs. *Fishing rods no longer crashes servers. *Bad commands from players no longer crashes servers. 'Alpha 1.1.2' Bug Fixes(2): *Attempted to fix a bug involving sounds. *Gray screen bug is fixed. Alpha 1.2.0 - Alpha 1.2.6 'Alpha 1.2.0' Additions: *Added the nether dimension *Added netherrack *Added soul sand *Added glowstone *Added pumpkins *Added the jack o'lantern *Added nether portals *Added ghasts *Added zombie pigmen *Added clocks *Added glowstone dust *Added Raw Fish *Added Cooked fish *New terrain generator *Added Fishing *New music tracks Changes: *Higher lighting values are required the deeper they are to keep mobs from spawning. *Stairs , crafting tables , chests , and furnaces now face the same direction as the player when placed. *Creepers have new sounds. *Grass and leaves are now darker in shade. *Sunrise now creates a red glow at the horizon. *Pressing hides the HUD and the view model from the person's view. In third person mode, pressing will create a view looking back at the player's own face. Removed: *Removed winter mode. Bug Fixes(4): *Bug fixes in multiplayer: #Redstone performance updated. #Door animation fixed. #Several performance bugs fixed. #Rails no longer cause a crash. 'Alpha 1.2.1' Changes: *Reverted to old mob spawining code *Leaves particle colors now reflect the biome instead of having the "grayscale" texture. Bug Fixes(4): *Signs on the sides of cacti no longer crash the game. *Fixed the player getting stuck in the top of the world in multiplayer. *Optimized CPU usage for mob spawning. *Music now plays in multiplayer. 'Alpha 1.2.2' Additions: *Added the option for no animals on servers. *Added support for more animation settings. Changes: *Lava flows further in the Nether. *Main menu now contains the texture pack selection menu for easy texture pack switching, replacing the "play tutorial level" button. *It now takes longer for the "took too long to log in" screen to appear when connecting to a server. Bug Fixes(14): *Players and mobs on fire, in lava, or next to cacti no longer spam sound effects. *Getting hit with a higher damage while recovering from a smaller one works as intended. *Duplicating buttons when resizing screens fixed. *Zombie Pigmen and ghasts no longer get hurt by fire and lava. *Fixed volume sliders not saving properly. *Multiplayer bug fixes: #hellworld=true no longer overwrites old save chunks. #Boats are visible to other players. #Players can ride minecarts and boats. #Minecarts move smoother. #Fishing works. #Buckets can now pick up fluid. #Sheep and cows look like sheep and cows. #Now able to steer server-side boats. #Stairs being difficult to destroy fixed. 'Alpha 1.2.3' Additions: *The player's chords are now shown on the debug screen. *Leaves will now decay again. *Players/mobs on fire will now look like it. *Added visible hurting animations for players and mobs in multiplayer. *Added the ability to attack entities that will need attacking in multiplayer. *New server configuration settings. #pvp (true by default). If this is set to false, players cannot directly attack other players (i.e. by hitting them or shooting them with a bow ; things like lava will still damage them). #spawn-monsters (true by default). If this is set to false, all hostile mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn. #spawn-animals (true by default). If this is set to false, all passive mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn. Changes: *The debug screen is now only shown while holding . *Multiplayer improvements #Damage is now correctly given for falling, drowning, and burning. #Eating food restores health. #Players can now respawn. Bug Fixes(2): *Players in boats and minecarts now receive terrain updates. *Fixed a block respawning bug in multiplayer. 'Alpha 1.2.4(mislabled 1.2.3_05) Additions: *Added real hurt animations & sounds to mobs and players. Changes: *The multiplayer join server screen now remembers the latest entered IP. *Creepers now animate before exploding. #Explosions animate properly. *Increased chunk saving frequency on the server. *Players can now see sneaking players. Names of sneaking players aren’t visible through walls, and are visible at a much shorter distance. *Buttons , levers , and pressure plates animate properly when activated. Bug Fixes(8): *Leaving sneak mode no longer rapidly plays all the step sounds that it silenced during the sneak. *Swords and other weapons now deal damage properly. *Fixed dead players logging in as invisible ghosts. *Made arrows visible and deal damage. *No more infinite free arrows. *Hoes now produce proper seeds. *Server logging now appends to server.log rather than overwriting it. *Fixed minecarts and pigs moving twice as fast as they should when ridden. '''Alpha 1.2.5 Bug Fixes(6): *Fixed a memory leak bug in the server. *Riding in minecarts and boats now works properly when players travel long distances. *Harvesting crops no longer yields fake seeds . *Removed command /home. *Snowballs are given again. *Fixed a door bug. 'Alpha 1.2.6' Additions: *Added /kill command to servers which deals 1,000 damage to the player (500 hearts) *Added small lakes and rare lava pools, both on the surface and randomly in caves. Changes: *In multiplayer, players connecting to a server or respawning are invulnerable for three seconds. Bug Fixes(6): *Items no longer get used when opening chests. *Breaking a boat in a certain fashion no longer causes it to drop 4 times the normal amount. *Patched client to prevent duplicated entities. *The join server page now remembers the port as well as the IP. *Fixed a bug where joining a server on a specific port caused the client to forget all keybindings. *Fixed a crash bug when destroying the vehicle from under a player. Beta Beta 1.0 Released December 20, 2010 ;Additions *Added capes for Mojang employees. *Added the deadmau5 skin (only in use on deadmau5's player). *Working server-side inventory. *Tooltips in the inventory. *New splash; "Finally Beta!". ;Changes *Eggs can now be thrown, and have a chance of spawning a chicken when thrown. *The player cannot store things in the inventory crafting fields anymore. *Re-introduced leaf decay. *Moving too far away from a chest, or having it blow up, closes the inventory screen. *Made multiplayer servers save chunks way less often in most cases. Chunks don’t resave if they got saved in the last 30 seconds. ;Fixes *Many issues fixed as a result of a working server-side inventory. *Fixed /kill. *Tools thrown on the ground don't repair themselves anymore. Beta 1.0_01 Released December 20, 2010 ;Fixes *Fixed double chest bug. *Fixed rare crash on level load bug. Beta 1.0.2 Released December 21, 2010 ;Fixes *Fixed a problem where the game wouldn't run on MacOS. Beta 1.1 Released December 22, 2010 ;Changes *Rewrote leaf decay. *A few special events happened on the following specific days: **From Christmas Eve to Boxing Day: "Merry X-mas!" splash text and all players wore a Christmas-themed cape. **On New Year's Eve: all players wore a purple cape with an 11 on it to celebrate the coming year. **On New Year's Day: "Happy New Year!" splash text. ;Fixes * Fixed FPS drops in singleplayer. * Fixed players getting spammed with data and getting disconnected in multiplayer. * Fixed the item duplication bug in multiplayer. * Fixed "fancy" characters not working in the game by detaching font resources from the code. Beta 1.2 Additions: *Added charcoal *Added the note block **Right click to tune, click to play. *Added dispensers *Added lapiz lazuli ore *Added lapiz lazuli block *Added cake *Added sugar *Added the crafting recipe for sugar. *Added squids *Added ink sacks *Added the birch tree *Added the pine tree *New darker colored sheep *Added 16 new colored wool **Coco beans can only be obtained by use of external programs. *Added sandstone *Added bonemeal *Added the unobtainable bed. Changes: *Reeds renamed to sugar cane. *Gave the furnace a new look. *Skeletons now drop bones. *All tools, except gold tools, have increased durability. *Gold tools are faster than diamond, but still have the same durability and limitations as before. *Spiders can now climb up walls. *Spawners now show the spinning mob inside in singleplayer. *Wheat seeds are now more common when plowing grass blocks. *Included the "Fast Render" mod made by Scaevolus. *Screenshots are only taken with now. *Coal, iron, and diamond are found in larger amounts. Bug fixes(10): *Paintings actually work in multiplayer. *Disconnecting while riding no longer keeps the player in the world. *A bunch more state is properly synched in multiplayer. *Included PowerPC color and audio fixes by Scaevolus. *Fixed a horrible chunk reload loop in singleplayer. *Fixed most lighting bugs in newly generated multiplayer maps. *Falling sand behaves much better in multiplayer. *Fixed a few crash on load level bugs. *Jack o'Lantern now has correct tooltip. *Sheep now visibly lose their wool when hit in multiplayer. Beta 1.3 Additions: *Added the redstone repeater *Added the petrified oak slab *Added the cobblestone slab *Added the sandstone slab *Added a new mojang logo splash screen *Added server whitelisting *Added a graphics settings screen Changes: *Breaking a block made of 2 slabs now drop 2 slabs *Slimes have a higher spawn rate *Ability to choose between smooth lighting and classic lighting *Worlds now use a generic McRegion chunk save format, with built-in auto conversion *Beds can now be obtained without cheats *When starting a world, a player can choose a "seed" to use to generate the world *There is now a higher world limit *Scrollbars added in both the texture pack list, and in the map selection screen *F1 and F3 are now toggled when pressed. *When F3 is toggled on, mobs display their unique entity ID numbers over their heads. *F8 toggles mouse smoothing *In 3rd person mode, character can be visibly seen to bob side to side when you walk when view bobbing is enabled *Sandstone is now naturaly found under natualy generated sand *All pressure plates now only require 2 of the material, not 3 *Stone slabs now take 3 of the material *The mine time for sandstone has been reduced *Redstone dust will now loose power the farther away from the source *Fewer pasive mobs when in harder modes *Deleting world confirmation changed slightly. *Sulphur renamed back to gunpowder Bug Fixes(11): *When breaking double slabs (one slab placed on another) it will drop two slabs instead of one. *Wood lo longer burns forever *Grassland/Sand-related biome border fixed (Boundaries line up, rather than obviously show chunk borders) *No longer receiving Java Log error .txt file spam in the minecraft.exe folder when closing the Minecraft client program. *Players can no longer use the click-release to quickly mine blocks (referred to as "click mining")(Multiplayer only) *Players no longer glitch when standing on fences on a server *Squids no longer produce milk *When right-clicking on a wooden door while holding a bow or fishing rod, arrows will no longer be fired into the door, nor will the fishing hook be cast into the door *Lapis Lazuli ore now drops 4-8 Lapis Lazuli in multiplayer *Hostile mobs now deserve to be killed in multiplayer *Bedrock and other blocks cannot be removed by tilling grass or dirt with a hoe and placing seeds anymore. 'Beta 1.4:' Additions: *New minecraft logo(was changed from 3D stone blocks) *Added the wolf mob *Added the action to tame wolfs *Added cookies to heal the player for 1/2 a heart *Added the locked chest (was an april fools gag, linked to the store, removed) Changes: *Sleeping in a bed now resets your spawn position, though does not work for most users. At the moment the spawn point unintentionally only changes if "Leave bed " is clicked and the function is limited to multiplayer *Sneaking whilst climbing will cause you to hang on to the ladder *Spiders will no longer trample crops and have walking sounds removed *Sheep now rarely spawn in pink and brown colors *Coco beans can now be found in dungeon chests *Wheat can grow quicker *The default key for opining the inventory is now "E" *Multiplayer now has a world seed option *Lots of infrastructure for statistics lists and achievements have been implemented *Scale of UI may now be changed in options.txt located in the .minecraft folder Bug Fixes(4): *Zombies and spiders will now always hurt you, unlike when only hurting when 1 block above you *Slimes will now spawn on the client side on multiplayer *The arm will no-longer move when not placing a block *Opening and closing the inventory quickly while swinging no longer removes the character swinging animation, which previously made destroying blocks faster on mulitplayer Beta 1.6 - 1.6._ 'Beta 1.6:' Additions: *Added support for the nether to multiplayer *Added an item called the map *Added the oak trapdoor *Added grass **Grass will generate in grassy biomes **Tall grass will drop seeds *Added deadbushes to the desert biome *Added the view-distiance server property *Added the allow-nether server property Changes: *Seeds will no longer drop from plowing the soil with a hoe *The lighting on inventory block icons has been changed to be brighter *The jukebox will now support more than 15 discs *Ice will nor regenerate wether or not it is snowing *The block breaking partical effect will now be shown to others in multiplayer *Doors now make sounds for other players in multiplayer *Dispencers that are activated now make sounds and particals in multiplayer *Players stuck in walls will slide towards the nearest gap if there is one *Shift+clicking while crafting makes as much as possible and moves it straight to your inventory *Shift+clicking something in your inventory will push it directly in your hot bar and vice-versa *trying to sleep in the nether will cause the bed to explode *Temporarily disabled Advanced OpenGL due to bug *It’s no longer possible to build solid blocks on the top layer of the map *Powered Rails are now speedier to offset the loss of glitch-boosters *Fire has been severely nerfed so it spreads slower, and doesn’t spread infinitely *Compressed the traffic network more aggressivly *Blocks that don’t change appearance when the data changes don’t send block updates when their data changes now *Arrows shot by one player can now be picked up by other players *Minecarts and boats can go through portals *Water below a layer of source blocks no longer behaves like source blocks Bugs Fixes(97): *Players will no longer fall through the ground when the game saves while they are sneaking *Fixed player direction not loading correctly when loading a saved game *Fixed players not being able to sneak off of lowered blocks like cactus *Fixed a game crash when riding an animal or vehicle into the nether *Fixed falling while riding not dealing damage to the rider *Buttons and leavers too close to the player will now be able to be used *Furnaces and dispencers will drop their contents again *Fixed fire and lava doing damage through wall corners *Fixed entities reaching water through a wall corner *Fixed placing doors next to cacti making half-doors *Farmland will take the normal time to dig again *Fixed plowing below certian blocks being possible *Fixed plowing the underside of blocks somehow working *Fixed fences and stairs becoming invisable *Coming Soon! Official release 1.0.0 Released November 18, 2011 ;Additions *Brewing Stand, Enchantment Table, Nether Bricks, Nether Brick Fence, Nether Brick Stairs, End Portal Frame, End Stone, and Dragon Egg blocks *Ghast Tear, Blaze Rod, Nether Wart, Gold Nugget, Glass Bottle, Potions, Splash Potions, Spider Eye, Fermented Spider Eye, Blaze Powder, Magma Cream, Glistering Melon, and Eye of Ender items *9 new Music Discs *Ender Dragon – a boss mob that spawns only once in The End. *Mooshroom – a variant of Cows that spawn only in mushroom islands *Villager – a passive mob that spawns in Villages *Snow Golems *Magma Cubes *Blazes *The End dimension *Mushroom Island biome that generates with huge mushrooms and mooshrooms *Nether Fortress *End Portal *Status Effects **Inflicts positive or negative effects on players and mobs **Strength and duration ***Duration controls the time of the effect ***Strength boosts effects *Item Repair – two of the same tools/weapons that are damaged in crafting will create one repaired tool/weapon *Brewing, Breeding, and Enchanting mechanics *Credits and End Poem – appears after entering the Exit portal in the End ;Changes *Doors have new sounds *Glowstone now has a material type of "stone" instead of "glass" Minecraft 1.11.1 Snapshot & Version: '1.11.1 SS 16w50a:' Additions: *Added a new use for fireworks *New sward enchant Changes: *Changed the combat mechanics *Mending will no-longer go with infinity on the bows *Tools can now be recyled in by the means of smelting them down Bug Fixes(33): *Some entities, like enchanted gear and end protals render white whilst in fog and red whilst in lava *1-9 keys, hoppers/droppers and shift-clicking ignore stacking restrictions *Items dropped in creative mode dissapear *There is lag while taking a screenshot with F2 *Mouse click position will always lag a few frames behinf the crosshair *Decimal numbers are desplayed using the default Locale value *You could not use leads on wild ocelots *There is a bed god mode exploit *Non-hostile wild wolfves & wild ocelots cannot be put on leashes *Infinite durability for the carrot on a stick *Clouds flicker between different positions when spectating minecart *Baby zombie villager voice sounds deep as adult version *XP orbs sound effects mostly play high pitch sounds *followRange Attribute doesn't work properly on some mobs *Fences and cobble walls moved by pistons sont move entities in the upper part of the colision box *CustomPotionColor dosen't change the colors of the AreaOfEffectCloud/TippedArrow *Picking up a flower from a flower pot makes no sound when you already have that flower in your inventory *Spawner with a missing "minecraft:" in entity id(or not with lowercased entity id) spawns this entity until you reload the world *Farmland can be placed on invalid locations *Heads in inventory face backwards *"commands.title.usage" uses a different syntax *Shift-Jumping on magma block deals damage to the player *Weighted pressure plate name get truncated when applying enchanted bookin the anvil *Entities can fall thrugh movng fences *Renaming a wither doesn't change the boss bar *Moving blocks use 0,0,0 as a surrounding to calculate their bounding box *Moving blocks can move entities into other moving blocks(also when moving in a different direction) *Mounted horse dissappeared after 1.11 upgrade *Activator rail ejects players(and 2 high mobs) to the wrong spot inside of 2 high rooms *Unicode characters whichare not converted 1:1 when calling toLowerCase result in wrong formatting *Llama yellow carpet model error *Final firework rocket of a stack does not expload *Eating pufferfish in a stack does not give debuffs '1.11.1:' Additions: *Added rocket-propelled elytra flight *Added iron nuggets *Added the sweeping edge enchantment for swards Changes: *Changed the attack indicator to hint when you should attack Bug Fixes: *See 1.11.1 SS 16w50a 1.12 Snapshots And Pre-Releases: '1.12 SS 17w06a:' Additions: *Added the ability to save toolbars in the creative inventory *Added all colors of concrete powder *Added all colors of concrete *Added all colors of glazed terracotta blocks Changes: *Updated the whole color palette of minecraft(banners and sheep) *Updated textures for wool blocks '1.12 SS 17w13a:' Additions: *Added parrots *Advanced the game?(as said by minecraft) *Brought some new knowledge?(as said by minecraft) *Hired a new robot butler(ctrl+b)?(as said by minecraft) '1.12 SS 17w13b:' Bug Fixes(12): *Some entity block models do not render *No recipes unlocking on server *Advancement window is blank when no advancements are unlocked *Parrots being errased from existiance if too many are held *Parrots' eye level isnt alligned with their model's eyes *Parrots don't immitate cave spiders *Game crashes when trying to use crafting book and items needed are in off-hand or armor slots *Parrots show hearts when cliked with wheat *"Summon the Wither" advancement checks to see if you summoned the enderdragon *Message in the chat: New recipe unlocked for minecraft *Parrots unrestricted spawning causing world to inevitably crash from the number of entities *"full" option for the "inventory_changed" trigger inversely compares stack size '1.12 SS 17w14a:' Additions: *Added the adventure tab for the advancements *Added the feature to notify players when they advance *Added the feature to niotify players when they unlock a recipe *Added a bunch of libraries Changes: *Changed the right click action of a parot to sit them down *Changed the java to version java 8 Bug fixes(22): *Picking up an item has a chance to dupelicate it *Parrots don't show on the subtitles *Parrots don't make sounds on your shoulder *Items in the crafting table dissapear when selecting a recipe *Unknown recipe message not translated *Recipe command causes unknown errors with invalid player argument *Hover text of items in crafting grid is rendered behind crafting help *Crafting recipe pop-up renders above items in the inventory GUI *Recipe interface dosen't remember "showing all/craftable" preference when inventory closed *"loot" reward for advancements does not provide items *All instances of entity-matching conditions do not function for advencements *Issue with crafting table UI on non-16:9 instances *Potion effects are still rendered under the recipe book *Hover text of items in crafting help does not use the same text and text box like hovering over item in inventory *Helmet does not render after using autorecipe feature *Parrots keep moving their legs even if they are on shoulders *Missing crafting recipe resources render in front of item description *Recipe command not showing an error with invalit first argument *New crafting menu texture bug *Parrots dissapear compleatly when leaving the End via a portal *Crash when canceling/changing recipe in recipe book with fill inventory *Crafting book not accounting for item count '1.12 SS 17w15a:' Additions: *Added discriptions to some advancements *Added colored beds(crafted with a white bed + dye or all colored wool) *Added a toast notificartion for toggling tje narrator *Added the option to toggle narrator between: off, chat and system, chat only, system messages only *Re-added the book recipe Changes: *Changed some advancement titles *Recipe book more stable *Made stairs more solid *Made the "recipe unlocked" toast show which items were unlocked, and appear when you've accualy unlocked a recipe Bug Fixes(42): *Players no-longer randomly get kicked from servers *Recipe book/advancements should be fixed on servers *Recipe book no-longer duplicates items *Snow doesn't form/cannot be placed on upside-down slabs/stairs *Placing torch on backside of stairs impossable *Glass pains not correctly rendering with the back of stairs *Tamed dogs attack tamed cats *Parrots on shoulders dissapear when flying up in creative or spectator mode *Recipes removed on gamemode 2 *Parrots in flight tend to spin arround in circles rather than fly in a direction *Book crafting recipe doesn't exist in the newest snapshot *Multiplayer players get kicked on pickup first item for advancement *Clicking on a crafting recipe in spectator mode moves items to crafting grid *Crafting recipe list shows 1/0 pagews when no recipes were unlcked *Clicking on a recipe or on book to close crafting help additionaly clicks in inventory *Parrots sitting on shoulders don't drown in water or burn in lava/parrots shouldn't go diving *Statistics page never loads *Custom advancements in world folder use the "minecraft" namespace instead of folder name *Issue with crafting table UI ion non-16:9 instances *Credits are not shown when leaving end for the first time but after that they are always shown *F3+T does not reload advancements but does reload loot tables *No advancements on servwer *Repeated key events are not enabled for crafting search *Parrots become invisable when on a players shoulder while player swims up *Parrot imitations show up on subrtitles as original sound *Your tamed wolf will atack your tamed parrot *Parrots spawn rarley in jungle *doLimitedCrafting set to 'true' disables ability to combine used tools *Duplicate bug in "click and hold for more" menu + text message bug *Background doesn't become darker in most GUIs *Tool info not showing up in most GUIs *Item duplication using recipe book *"Obtain Armor and "Shiny Gear" advancement notification at each piece of armor *Can craft "incomplete" recipe using alternate ingredients *Items can be dropped if you click while hovering over recipe interface *17w14a doLimitedCrafting(true) crafting based duplication *Parrots do not appear dancing for other players *Parrots go to player' shoulders in spectatro mode *Taken recipes are still available until player relogs *17w14a STDOUT spam when hurting/killing mobs *Recipe book does not cottectly render character *Parrots on your shoulder loom darker if many items in your inventory Minecraft 1.13 Snapshots & Pre-Releases: Coming Soon! Minecraft 1.13: Additions: *Added the "Buffet" world type *Added a bunch of new sounds *Added 3 new pieces of music *Added underwater sounds *Added a swimming animation *Added data packs *Added waterlogged blocks *Added the "Optimize World" option to automatically convert the world to the latest version *Added blue ice *Added coral fans *Added coral blocks *Added coral *Added the conduit *Added dried kelp *Added kelp and seagrass *Added carved pumpkin *Added sea pickles *Added bubble columns *Added wood block *Added stripped wood *Added prismarine stairs /slabs *Added all wood variants of buttons , trapdoors , and pressure plates *Added turtle eggs *Added turtles *Added tropical fish *Added dolphins *Added the drowned *Added phantoms *Added tridents *Added trident enchantments *Added fish buckets *Added heart of the sea *Added nautilus shells *Added phantom membrane *Added scutes *Added a new potion *Added new ocean biomes *Added coral reefs *Added underwater caves/ravines *Added shipwrecks *Added underwater ruins *Added icebergs Minecraft 1.13.1 snapshots & Pre-Releases(makes the 1.13.1 update): '1.13.1 SS 18w30a:' Bug Fixes(36): *Top half of door missing when updating to a new version *Fixed written sounds .json causing almost all 1.13 subtitles to not show *Map cloning recipe only yields 2 maps *Concrete powder falling onto sea grass just replaces it *Crash when upgrading: *bkv{block=Block{minecraft:acacia_slab}, properties=type,waterlogged} has no property: half *Inconsistency with update order when pistons retract other pistons *Observers don't see retracting sticky pistons *Observers are a little late in 1.13 *Villager door detection order changed *Containers next to chunk borders loose items while upgrading *Trasfering worlds from 1.12.2 - 1.13 isn't working *Non a-z0-9/._- character in path of location: minecraft:EntityHorse *Credits don't appear when clicking the copyright text on the title screen *1.13 release is called a snapshot when backing up a world *Large oak trees generate without making block under stump dirt *The Drowned Mobs Don't drop items that they picked up as zombie then were converted *Waterlogged trapdoors so not update properly when opened *Crash when tp/at world border *Thrown tridents cannot be picked up after dying *Deleting server format error *Curse enchantments don't use red text *Iron golems do not spawn in center of village *Command blocks kick players when entering certian commands>256 charecters in multiplayer *Concrete powder next to waterlogged block is not converted to concrete *Setblock property - block and setblock property - value are reversed in error messages *Coordinate math error causes structure not to generate and possibly other issues *Villager door detection range has changed *Server crashes while generating new chunks - java.util.concurrent.ExicututionExeption: we are asking a region for a chunk out of bound *"Invalid book tag" is not translatable *Successful "/bossbar set players" dosen't give success message in chat *JSON-Text formulating in CuastomNames of container blocks doesnt work *Order of contents of north- and east-facing double chest changes after update 1.12.2-> 1.13 *Various duplications, deletions, and data corruption at chunk boundaries, caused by loading outdated chunks -- includes duping and deletion of entities /mobs , items in hoppers, and blocks moved by pistons , among other problems *Bow animation broken in off-hand in third person *Slimes /magma cube with NoAI-Tag still can damage the player '1.13.1 SS 18w30b:' Bug Fixes(22): *Fixed spam errors from rain sounds *The player walks, jumps, and falls really fast in superflat or after changing dimension *Exeption ticking world *Mobs can break turtle eggs by standing on them when the gamerule: "mobGriefing" is false *TNT block state "explode" does not carry over to 1.13.1's "unstable" *Fast movement *Server crash - Ticking world entities *Deleting a world doesn't remove it from the list until re-entering the world list *Game speeds up when entering the nether sometimes *Crash: Exception ticking world entities *Map markers blacked out *Player markers on map after disconnect *Map markers for players holding a different map *Clientbound play packet 0x0C(Boss Bar) using same byte for different booleans *Debug pie chart uses locale specific number formatting *Chunk data packets are sometimes created unnecessarily *Tool durability if off-by-one *Slime blocks missing cullface argument *Dispencers and droppers don't emit smoke partials when facing up or down *Lightning bolt is summoned by /summon is offset +0.5x and +0.5z *Vigette effect's visability is not being updated according to light level when gui is hidden *Partical "largeexplode","hugeexplosion" and "sweepattack" not showing when using the front view (2ce F5) '1.13.1 SS 18w31a:' Additions: *Fish will not have a 5% chance to drop bonemeal when murdered *Bonemal has a chance to grow coral in warm ocean biomes underwater *Added force loading chunks into the game(use /chunk to toggle) Changes: *Optimized performance *Squids now only spawn in rivers and oceans Bug Fixes(28): *Conduit is now properly waterlogged *Green arrow bug on maps in frames *Maps in frames' markers are not persistent *Players death screen still cause spawners to spawn *Statistics for mining banners and bets never increase *Minecraft keeps previously used world in memory if the player hasn't hit an entity in that world *Maps in item frames show shading problems *Observer cooldown broke *Cant return from end when the ender dragon has been slaughtered *Saved world crashes in 1.13 *Async chunk gen dangerously adding entities to world async *Minecraft multiplayer - player kick exploit *TNT with unstable=true blockstate is ignited instead of broken in creative mode *Iron golems spawn in air blocks *Pressing escape no longer returns to main menu from singl-eplayer menu *Sound event block.pumkin.carve dosen't play when carving normal pumpkins *NullPointerException when placing wither skeleton skulls *Exception when placing a command block *Renaming a world doesn't update until re-entering the world list *Optimizing a world doesn't update until re-entering the world list *Old world doesn't save map markers in 1.13 *Sticky pistons get stuck when receiving a 0 gametick pulse *Crash when placing a chain command block with set command *Under certian conditions pistons cant be powered for the first 2 gameticks after being moved *All redstone compontnts can become stuck in a powered state when indirectly un-powered *Pistons can only be re-pulsed 5 or more gameticks later *Pistons react 1 gametick too late */setblock for playerheads don't show the texture after placement '1.13.1 SS 18w32a:' Additions: *Added dead coral Changes: *More performance optimizations *Made the floor solid again Bug Fixes(23): *Scoreboard division is inconsistent with module *Can't stand on top of boat anymore without glitching *Pistons react inconsistently to certain gametick pulses *Chunks are not forced/unforced until a player loads it *Entities fall through the entire world when they are inside blocks *Conduits can not be placed outside of water *Bone meal on underwater grass blocks don't spawn sea grass *Purper stairs and slabs cannot be crafted using purper pillars *Misplaced sandstone block on desert temple *Collision with shulkers is extremely glitched *Statistic for cleaning shulker boxes is missing *Spawners will spawn dolphins inside of solid blocks *Underwater waterlogged blocks still produce water dripping particles *You cannot grant/revoke specific advancement criteria because of the ":" in their names *stat.damageDealt does not record damage to absorption health *Llamas , not like horses , can be kept feeding hay bales even if in love *The item in the off-hand slot of an armor stand cannot be retrieved *Dispenser can equip shield for an arm-less armor stand *When feeding a tamed horse of llama with a golden apple , carrot , or hay bale, the cursor moves to the right *stat.damageTaken fails to increment when player has absorption *Exiting a minecart /boat can put the player outside the border *Mobs don't drop cooked meat if last damage is from fire , lava , or fire charge *Dismounting a horse with a fence on the player's right leaves the player on the wrong side of the fence '1.13.1 SS 18w33a:' Changes: *Added tooltips to bucket of tropical fish *Improved liquid performance Bug Fixes(15): *Trapchests from 1.12.2 version, but placed then/before, to now will stop activating redstone through the floor *Beacon effect iron does not have a blue edge if it overwrites a potion effect *The trident doesn't return upon reload of the world *Fish spawned from buckets count toward the aquatic mob cap *Drowned from ocean ruins never spawn with a trident/nautilus shell/fishing rod *Loading a world with a corrupted stats file crashes the game *Stone item appears when resizing the window *It's possible to place buckets of water lava or fish in adventure mode *Spelling mistakes in the 'Commandblock chain tried to execute more than x steps!' warning message *Witches don't despawn correctly if effected by a potion *Armor loses durability when blocking damage with shield *Sweep attack knocks back marker armor stands *Cooldown overlay is solid white on item stacks >1 *Entities son't render properly when next to invisible spider, charged creeper, or wither boss with armor *Beds and the /tp command '1.13.1 Pre-Release 1:' Changes: *Improved rendering performance *Improved mob spawning performance *Renamed /chunks to /forceload Bug Fixes(7): *Mobs will spawn at any light level *Bone meal particles will not appear when using the item */chunk targets the overworld by default and not the sender's Dimension *Cannot tab-complete chunk coordinates in /chunk *Relative coordinates cannot be used with /chunk */chunk (force|unforce) with /execute store success *Dimension arguments fail to properly serialize, breaking "/chunk in" and "/execute in" in multiplayer '1.13.1 Pre-Release 2:' Changes: *Improved flowing liquid performance Bug Fixes(5): *Scute is not affected by doMobLoot *Explosion radius increased *Wrong tropical fish variants named *Water incorrectly flows toward holes or lower levels, even when covered *Phantoms attack players in spectator mode Minecraft 1.14 Village And Pillage Snapshots & Pre-Releases: '1.14 SS 18w43a:' Additions: *Added wood variant signs *Added bamboo *Added new flowers (including the dangerous Wither Rose) *Added the loom *Added stone variants of stairs , slabs , and walls *Added smooth quartz stairs and slabs *Added brick variants walls *Added crossbows *Added new dyes *Added bamboo jungles *Added banner patterns *Added suspicious stew *Added Multishot crossbow enchantment *Added Piercing crossbow enchantment *Added Quick Charge crossbow enchantment *Added illager beast *Added pandas *Added pillagers *Added the schedule command *Added advancements for the crossbow *Added recipes to obtain colored stained glass and carpet *Added loot tables Changes: *Book and quill now has 100 pages *Book and quill now has selection support *Book and quill now supports copy and paste *Updated credits *Now use the loom for banners *Added the new textures *Leaves now have a chance to drop sticks *Chorus fruit now break when shot *Creepers will now drop records when killed by strays *Dispensers will sheer sheep if they have sheers in them and the sheep has wool *Changed all "Stone Slab"s to "Smooth Stone Slabs" *Changed all "sign"s to "Oak Sign"s *Smooth stone slabs are crafted by smooth stone *Smooth sandstone/stone/smooth red sandstone is available by smelting sandstone/stone/red sandstone *Changed Nether Brick Fence crafted with 4 brick blocks and 2 bricks *Changed signs to require all of the same wood type instead of any wood type *All dyes have normal names, like: "Yellow", not like: "Dandelion Yellow" Bug Fixes(17): *Excessive lag on lamp de/activation across chunk borders *Naturally generated light sources may not emit light *Water, cobwebs, magma, leaves, and other blocks save sunlight *Client movement when teleported *Fires can leave ghost lighting behind *Huge lighting updates lag the game *Lightning not updating untill walked up or block update *Lightcalculation of chunkselection faulty implemented resulting in client bugs(empty chunks don't show light/render dark) *Snow blocks receive random updates and can get destroyed when there is a light glitch *Lighting update is delayed at chunk borders *Some light emitting blocks save block light *Light emitting solid blocks let light through *Beacon block entity contains code for custom names, despite not storing it to NBT and the beacon GUI not having 1 *Crash while rendering block entity *Crash while generating near top of world *Spawn eggs do not make sure that the entity is valid for the egg, allowing for arbitrary command execution in certain cases'book corruption when 1.8 world is loaded in 1.13 *ConcurrentModificationException thrown when upgrading world '1.14 SS 18w44a:' Additions: *Added the barrel *Added the smoker *Added the blast furnace *Added the cartography table *Added the fletching table *Added the grindstone *Added the lectern *Added the smithing table *Added the stonecutter(orriginaly from the old PE version) *Added the bell Changes: *split cats/ocelots into their own mobs Bug Fixes(18): *Pandas won't panic when they catch on fire *Tall grass drops 2 large grass/large ferns drop 2 large ferns *Written books do not maintain CustomModelData NBT upon creation *When setting CustomModelData on food items, the crumb particle is not updated to the model you specify *Pandas indefinitely eat cakes *Dispenser with shears always succeeds even if there is no sheep in front of it *Dispenser can shear dying sheep *"Argument Range" Class has typo in JasonObject serialization *Lag spikes while placing/breaking blocks *Arrows spawned by commands plays cave ambiance *Negative durability on shears using dispensers *Lighting issues *Slimes and magma cubes riding mobs causes game crash *Illager beast destroys leaves even when mobGriefing is set to false *Pandas are not spawning in bamboo jungles *Bamboo sapling connects to fences and walls *Unable to pick block a bamboo sapling *Infinite flame particles for naturally and command generated monster spawner '1.14 SS 18w45a:' Changes: *Added illager patrols *Added scaffolding *Added selective support in the sign Bug Fixes(13): *Dying causes you to respawn in empty unplayable world untill relog *Wither roses are made even though mobGriefing is false *Cannot move backwards in signs while writing/cannot copy anything from the sign *Leaves drop either 2 sticks or no sticks, but never 1 *Loaded crossbow model placement issue when holding another crossbow in the offhand slot *Trident and bow uses crossbow animation when wielding a crossbow in your offhand *Loom consumes 2 banners *Pillager constantly firing into the ground with nothing to aggro on to *Crossbow enchants missing in the creative tab *Banner pattern cannot be shift-clicked out of loom *Fireworks and multishot(crossbow) don't work together properly *Bamboo item doesn't use the handheld model *Wither rose withers creative mode players '1.14 SS 18w46a:' Additions: *Added the lantern Changes: *Improved Pillager AI *Changes to illager Patrols *Increased the distance scaffolding can go before it falls Bug Fixes(23): *Slab and stairs lighting incorrect *Line breaks different in signed book *Wood blocks have wrong color on maps *Colon in 'Direct Connect' menu crashes the game *Sign GUI darkens its buttons too *Horses become invisible when equipped with horse armor *Slimes and magma cubes riding mobs causes game crash *FPS's are switched in alt+F3 *Some blocks use wrong color palette on maps *Dyes are consumed when a sign has no text *Dying a sign in creative mode removes dye from inventory *Button, snow-layer, ladder, tripwire-hook, lever, torch, vines, fences, walls, iron-bars, and glass-panes can connect to stonecutters *You can dye a sign the same color as the sign is already dyed in *Vertical sync setting disabling itself on full-screen switch *Scaffolding switches quickly between entity and block when placed on non-solid blocks *Scaffolding connects to fences, walls, etc. *Unable to go down column of scaffolding that is not connected to the ground *Certain items glitched when rendered *Illager beast roars hurt illagers *Illager patrol spawn rate seems *Scaffolding breaks when placed on some blocks *Mushroom stem blocks changed color on maps *Waterlogged scaffolding keeps Waterlogged state when falling '1.14 SS 18w47a:' Additions: *Added the pillager outpost *Added raids Changes: *Changed some textures based on feedback Bug Fixes(4): *Leashes spacing out *Eating block entities produces the lava particle *Fixed dying shulkers *Shulker boxes cannot be dyed, resulting in duplication '1.14 SS 18w47b:' Changes: *A lot of world-generation performance improvements *Made mob spawning be closer to 1.13.2 *Changed more java textures *Reduced cluster size of pillagers, so that outposts are not flooded Bug Fixes(6): *world generation logs the warning "empty or none existent pool : minecraft:empty" *Blocks appear elsewhere in a world update *Can't place rails, redstone, and other blocks that need a solid bock under it on soul sand *Pistons are no longer (redstone) transparent *Barrels facing south do not have the proper front texture *Fixed stronghold generation '1.14 SS 18w48a:' Additions: *Added grindstone functionality *Added the new plains villages Removed: *The old plains villages '1.14 SS 18w48b:' Bug Fixes(2): *Fixes a crash *Fixed an issue with server ports '1.14 SS 18w49a:' Additions: *Added the new savanna villages *Added the new snowy villages *Added bushes of berries *Added berries *New loot table function Removed: *The old savanna villages *The old snowy villages Changes: *Changes to raids Bug Fixes(12): *Firework boosting doesn't work in the first world loaded after a game start *Firework rockets fired from the crossbow don't explode on entities *Shulker boxes don't drop when punched *Replacing filled jukebox drops record *Shulker boxes no longer retain "lock" NBT when being broken */data modify copies source NBT to destination NBT as reference *copying 1/2 of unrecognized Unicode character crashes the client *Infinite loop when a raid is searching for a spawn position *Raid never finishes if raid mobs aren't killed by the player *Raid never finishes if the player is set to peaceful mode when subjected to raids *Banners lose their name when placed *Raid bar will not decrease when raid mobs walked into nether portal. end portal, or end gateway '1.14 SS 18w50a:' Additions: *Added the barrel uses *Added the blast furnace functionality *Added the smoker uses *Added the bell sound *Added jellie(?) *Added the mason villager(no trades yet) Changes: *Updated the taiga villages *Updated the desert villages *Changed how raids work *Changed some more textures *Cured zombie villagers retain their trades *All types of villagers have new looks Bug Fixes(4): *Throwable/projectile entity item model not apply CustomModelData from model *Pillager arms are not positioned right when riding and unarmed *Banners loose name when placed(49a: wall only) *Being close to the end island causes out of memory and file descriptor exhaustion '1.14 SS 19w02a:' Additions: *Added the campfire **No fire spread **Added the abitlity to cook 4 different food items at once, but a little slower **Has less light than a torch **Putting a hay bale below will extend the smoke hight **Can be lit/unlit **Will take damage on top when not sneaking *Added the cartography table functionality **Added the ability to lock a map by putting it in a glass pane *Added the lectern functionality **Right click to add a book when empty **Right click when has a book to open it **The current page will be saved and universal **Emits a redstone pulse when book is open with more power the later the page **Use a comparater to get reading progress *Added the "/teammsg" command **Use to talk with teams Changes: *Improved performace Bug Fixes(23): *Players in spectator mode can interact with beacon *Other players' items are dropped when closing beacon interface while they are choosing effect *Luck and Bad Luck don't work with double chests *Spectators opening Loot Table (double)Chests will generate the items inside *Luck doesn't work with shulker box *Incorrect plural in stat.minecraft.clean_shulker_box's translation value *Loom does not update preview when changing dyes *Firework Rockets Fired From Crossbow Slide Across The Ground *When witch was spawned by the witch hut, command or spawn egg, it will not actively attack the players *Illager patrol leader lacks the illager banner on the head, when it was spawned in the raid *Grindstone resistant to any explosion *Raid bar will disappear after being filled in snowy villages *Multiplayer server crash at end of raids *Summoning illager near a villager - Second wave raid is loading on at same time - Fatal Ticking Entity crash *Recipe toasts for smoker/blast furnace use crafting table icon *small_fireball entity ID is broken *Bell has no animation when used by another player *Comparator does not detect items in barrels *When appending list entries in another list, the entries get appended in reverse order *Evokers / vindicators / illusioners / pillagers have a gap between their legs *Skeleton riding a turtle or parrot crashes the game *Incorrect advancements background textures *Fences, walls, glass panes and iron bars diffuse/filter skylight '1.14 SS 19w03a:' Additions: *Added the composter(go green minecraft!) *Added sounds for the barrel *Added sounds for the grindstone *Added sounds for the sweet berry bushes *Added placing and breaking sounds for crops and netherwart *Added sounds for the blast furnace *Added sounds for the smoker Changes: *Changed the campfire model and texture Bug Fixes(16): *Fixed a crash when clicking on "Minecraft Realms" button *Hover/click events in books are verticly misaligned by about a third of a row of text *Fixed a game crash when shift-clicking a newly named item out of an anvil */data remove-ing multiple elements from a list skips every other match in sub-sequence */data modify can create corrupt NBT lists(crashes) *Using /data modify to replace all list values with a different type wipes the list *Flame animation in GUI's is darkened *Wrong capitalization on "Take book" button *Some shortcuts don't work in the "Survival Inventory" tab of the creative inventory *Death by campfire is discovering the floor is lava? *Client crash: java.lang.NullPointerExeption: Unexpected error *Shulker boxes lose their name after being broken *Top of lectern is a solid face *Unit campfire creates smoke particals in the rain *Game crashes while reading lectern and adjusting window size(java.lang.IllegalArgumentExeption: Listener already listining) *Writrten books with change_page event only update the book client side '1.14 SS 19w03b:' Bug Fixes(13): *Armor on players or entities is misaligned *Villager /zombie villager clothes remain visable when invisible *Villager and zombie villager babies have no profession *Breaking an observer with a bell attatched does not break the bell *Bell turns into double_wall state when updated with a noteblock *Zombie villagers in certian biomes don't spawn with their biome spicific skins *Joining the world outside of spawn chunks results in client side desync *Arrows, tridents, and shulker bullets get stuck in air *Mobs don't move *Some entities do not show fire particals when burning *Some entities have an incorrect hitbox *Red abd brown mushroom blocks cannot be used in compost *Composters cannot be pushed with pistons '1.14 SS 19w03c:' Bug Fixes(1): *Players are invisible and do not interact with the world normally '1.14 SS 19w04a:' Additions: *Added stonecutter functionality *Added the stonecutter recipie Bug Fixes(16): *progress.working shoes on entering the world *Hat layer on player heads is offset *Unlit campfires still hurt players that stand on them *Campfire deals damage to entities that are not touching it *Scaffolding does not show on maps *Unlit campfire texture partially missing *When you use /summon command with a wrong entity ID, you will summon a pig *Commands using @etype= on chat have broken autofill *Replacing lava with campfire creates unlit campfire *Pushing a level 7 compost will make it not able to compost their contents *Lightning doesn't appear *"Invalid book tag" is not translatable *Locking maps can duplicate them *When you have a full inventory, taking a book from the lectern deletes the book *Clicking recipies in the blast furnace and smoker deletes output *Clicking a recipe in blast furnace/smoker returns fuel to inventory and resets cook progress '1.14 SS 19w04b:' Additions: *Added new stonecutter recipies Bug Fixes(3): *Glitched collision with shulkers and boats *Collision boxes don't interact with walls properly *Unable to jump when up against a block '1.14 SS 19w05a:' Additions: *Added the Wandering Trader *Added place and break sounds for the lectern *Renamed the illager Beast to the Ravager Changes: *Changed how often you will fill up a layer in the composter Bug Fixes: *Debug screen tells that you can F3+ALT for client's FPS, but not for your server's TPS *End gateway teleports you to the obsidian end platform *End crystals are spawned in the air when spawning the enderdragon *Scaffoling connects to all fence-type blocks *Stopping the server doesn't work *Profiler error "Cannot push to profiler if profiler tick hasn't started - missing startTick()?" *Wither and ender dragon can break jigsaw blocks */locate command locates invalid EndCIty location *Scaffolding cannot be placed withing the same block thet you are standing *Mobs cannot pathfind thrugh scaffolding *Items do not collide properly with scaffolding